Between Love and Sorrow
by mozamore
Summary: Baekhyun, karyawan ceroboh yang sialnya harus memiliki bos besar sialan bernama Park Chanyeol. Pria itu sukses membuat hidup Baekhyun di Kantor seolah di Neraka. Dan Bagi Chanyeol, selamanya, ia akan terus membenci Baekhyun. Tapi... benarkah begitu?/ Chanbaek (gs) Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kris. EXO fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**BETWEEN LOVE AND SORROW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (gs)**

 **Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo (gs)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"kau ini bisa kerja atau tidak?!" seorang pemuda dengan jas mahalnya sibuk menghardik seorang gadis yang tengah duduk tak jauh di depannya. Diantara orang oang yang menundukkan kepala, miliknya lah yang paling rendah. Seperti tanaman padi yang sudah berisi, jika dilihat lihat. Byun Baekhyun, Marketing Manager perusahaan _prestigious_ K.J Enterprise, sedang mendapatkan _siraman rohani_ dari bos besarnya. Park Chanyeol.

Seorang eksekutif muda yang sudah menduduki posisi General Manager di usia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Otak cemerlang nya di absahkan oleh gelar yang ia miliki: _MBA_ dari _Harvard Bussiness School_ dengan nilai _Suma Cumlaude_. Sayang, meskipun pria itu cerdas luar biasa, tabiatnya membuat orang berfikir dua kali untuk segan padanya. Alih alih segan, para bawahan yang lain malah cenderung takut.

Pria itu benar benar boss pemarah yang suka mengatur ngatur. Perfeksionis. Tidak suka orang yang kerjanya lambat ataupun eksekusi yang cacat. Semua harus sempurna. _Actual_ harus benar benar sempurna. Jikapun perkiraan meleset, ia tidak mentolerir perubahan diatas sepuluh persen. Singkatnya, Chanyeol adalah Tipikal bos yang membuat para bawahan bergidik ngeri.

Khususnya Byun Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, dia selalu menjadi objek langganan amukan Chanyeol.

Suasana ruang rapat megah itu tak ubahnya seperti pemakaman di malam hari. Hening, mencekam. Padahal, jika ditengok kearah jendela, matahari pagi masih bersinar terang diatas sana.

"apa kau bisa memberikanku alasan yang logis kenapa _revenue_ kita _jeblok_ sampai lima persen Nona Byun?" sebelum menjawab.

Baekhyun sempat melirik kearah Jongin yang duduk didepannya. "apa? kau mau menyalahkan rekan kerjamu?!" Chanyeol mendamprat seketika itu juga saat menangkap basah gelagat Baekhyun.

"eh. Tidak. Bukan begitu sajjangnim.."

"Lalu apa?!" jantung Baekhyun berdegub keras, dia merasa pening dan berkeringat dingin. Dibalik meja ia meremas tangannya kuat kuat, berharap dapat meredakkan kegugupannya sekarang.

"saya.. saya tidak mengerti kenapa _revenue_ dibebankan pada saya. Jika kita membahas soal _closing_ bulan ini, bukan kah itu tanggung jawab Jongin-sshi selaku _Sales Manager_?" Baekhyun berkata pelan sekali. Nyaris seperti mencicit. Jongin yang didepannya juga sudah tertunduk, menyadari bahwa ini memang benar kesalahannya.

Mata Chanyeol memicing lurus. Ia mendengus pelan tapi terdengar sangat menusuk.

"kau lupa? bulan ini adalah tanggung jawab tim mu untuk menggelar _event_. Mendatangkan _client_ prospektif yang akan berdampak pada _revenue_. Lalu kau mau menyalahkan Tim Jongin? bagaimana Jongin dan anak anaknya bisa bekerja kalau _event_ yang kau buat saja gagal total!"

Baekhyun makin menundukkan kepalanya beberapa inci.

"berapa target yang kami minta dari acara itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada lugas. Tidak tinggi, tapi cukup membuat mu keringat dingin. Tatapannya tajam setajam elang lapar.

"seratus orang sajjangnim." Baekhyun mencicit. Suasana sunyi senyap berhasil membuat suaranya terdengar jelas meskipun pelan sekali. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin, tatapannya masih berkilat emosi, namun tidak setajam seperti yang diberikan pada Baekhyun.

"Jongin. Berapa target pemasukan yang kuminta dari acara tersebut?"

Jongin sedikit tergagap sebelum akhirnya berhasil menjawab.

"sepuluh juta _won_ sajjangnim"

"dan berapa tamu yang berhasil kau datangkan, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mendesis kearah Baekhyun. Mata nya seolah menguliti gadis bermarga Byun itu. Remasan tangan Baekhyun dibalik meja tampaknya tdiak membantu sama sekali. Bukannya reda, situasi semakin kacau dan dia semakin panik.

"ti-tiga puluh orang." Jawab Baekhyun.

 **BRAK!**

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar dari arah Chanyeol. Para bawahan yang lain terlonjak dari kursinya dengan degub jantung tak beraturan. Suasana rapat tak lain seperti sesi introgasi tindakan kriminal. Chanyeol sedikit memajukan tubuhnya saat ia mulai meghujani Baekhyun dengan amukan amukan yang lain.

"kau beranggapan Jongin berhasil mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dari tiga puluh orang?!"

"bagaimana kau menjalin hubungan dengan relasi kita Baekhyun?!, bagaimana kau mengurus staff _marcom_ dan PR mu?! apa saja yang kau kerjakan di balik meja itu!"

Baekhyun merasa matanya sudah berkaca kaca, ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari sana. Sebisa mungkin, Baekhyun menahan diri agar tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Taku takut, tetes air matanya bergulir. Menangis di ruang tapat- _terlebih dengan Park Chanyeol_ -akan menimbulkan situasi lebih buruk.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin kembali menyemprot Baekhyun dengan kalimat kalimat menohoknya sampai seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat gelap akhirnya menginterupsi.

"Tuan Park." kata pria itu-Kris. Diantara bawahan yang lain, _hanya_ kepala Kris yang masih tegap menatap lurus kedepan. _Hanya_ Kris yang masih bisa bernafas dengan tenang. _Hanya_ Kris yang tidak meremas remas tangannya dibawah meja. Dan _hanya_ Kris yang berani memotong ucapan seorang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendelik kearah Kris, _Center Manager-_ sekaligus sahabatnya-yang sedang duduk tepat disamping kanan kursinya.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi mengenai acara tersebut, kami baru mendapatkan _approval_ dari anda satu bulan sebelum hari H. Nona Byun mungkin kesulitan mempersiapkan acara dalam waktu seminim itu?" Kris sempat melirik kearah Bakehyun sekilas saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Baekhyun merasa, pria itu seperti malaikat yang menyelamatkannya dari bahaya. Ada sebuah kelegaan saat mendengar bos nya yang lain membantu dirinya dari si bos besar pemarah.

"lalu kenapa kalian tidak mengajukkan nya lebih awal?" Chanyeol bertanya tajam. Tapi Kris adalah pria dengan emosi tenang. Dia tidak bercuucran keringat dingin saat terkena semburan Chanyeol saat ini.

"karena anda sedang berada di Belanda, Tuan." kata Kris sopan.

"lalu kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu lewat sekertarisku?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa dijawab oleh Kris. Dia tahu, saat Chanyeol ke Belanda beberapa waktu lalu, sang _General Manager_ sempat menghabiskan malam panas dengan sekertarisnya. Tidak bisa disalahkan juga, sekertaris Chanyeol sudah memberi sinyal 'suka' pada sang pimpinan. Sementara, Chanyeol sendiri tetaplah pria dewasa yang memiliki kebutuhan. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin dia menolak wanita cantik? ah, ini hanya sebatas nafsu.

Kris masih cukup waras untuk tidak _keceplosan_ bicara yang nantinya akan _menjungkir-balikkan_ situasi rapat sekarang.

Sadar dengan ekspresi Kris yang terdiam, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dalam dalam. Pria itu mencoba mengatur emosinya kembali.

"Tinggalkan aku dengan Tuan Wu berdua." katanya tegas. Dan dengan sigap para bawahan yang lain segera bangkit dari kursi lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat yang mencekam itu.

Mereka juga sudah tidak betah berlama lama disana.

.

.

.

.

"noona… maafkan aku." Jongin berkata pelan pada Baekhyun sambil mensejajarkah langkahnya. Setelah keluar dari ruangan, Baekhyun segera beranjak menjauh dengan langkah cepat cepat. Baekhyun bahkan mengipas ngipas wajahnya agar tangis yang dia tahan tadi tidak meledak keluar.

"ah tenang lah Jongin. Ini bukan salahmu. Memang si bos sialan itu saja yang mencari cari alasan untuk mengamuk!" kata Baekhyun, tanpa memperlambat langkahnya sedikitpun. Kedua rekan kerja itu terus menyusuri koridor sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ruangan keduanya yang saling berdampingan.

"tapi jika dipikir piki,. ini memang salahku." kata Jongin murung. Wajahnya menyesal sekali. Meskipun acara itu gagal, tetap saja- _jika kita membicarakan revenue_ -itu adalah tanggung jawab Jongin. Bagaimana pun juga.

Baekhyun masuk keruangannya, diikuti oleh Jongin. Si Marketing Manager mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kerja dengan helaan nafas yang panjang. _Lelah_. Sementara Jongin duduk didepannya. Bakehyun sedang memijit mijit pelipis yang dari tadi sudah pening luar biasa saat tiba tiba suara ketukan heels terdengar sedang mendekat.

"siapa yang kena amukan hari ini?" Kyungsoo menghambur masuk dengan mata membulat. Tanpa ragu, Kyunsgoo ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin. Entah sejak kapan ruang kerja Baekhyun menjadi tempat langganan bergosip mereka. Baekhyun melirik kearah Kyunsgoo, Kepala HRD- _yang ruangannya jauh dar ruang kerja Baekhyun_ -menyempatkan diri untuk repot repot bertanya hal yang tidak perlu dijawab lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi. "tutuplah, aku tidak mau ada yang mendengar." kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya. Jongin, langsung bangun dan menuruti titah seniornya itu. Dari raut wajah Baekhyun sekarang, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanya.

"wow Baek, kau memecah kan rekor terbaru. Belum ada karyawan yang disemprot selamat tiga bulan berturut turut olehnya." kata Kyungsoo serius sekali. Ada nada ngeri dan kasihan saat melihat wajah sahabat nya yang sudah tertekuk bahkan dipagi hari seperti ini.

"aku tahu." Baekhyun menyahut singkat. Dia sendiri juga heran kenapa Canyeol tampaknya suka sekali membuat hari harinya di Kantor bagaikan di neraka. Mungkin Baekhyun harus memastikan sejarah leluhur keduanya. Jangan bilang,dia memiliki dosa berat pada Chaneyol di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"sudah.. jangan berkecil hati. Bagaimana setelah pulang kantor, kita pergi minum?" Kyungsoo memberi usul dengan senyuman berbentuk hati yang terpancar di wajah manisnya. Jangan tertipu dengan gadis itu. Meskipun dari luar tampak manis sekali, Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang dapat meminum alkohol dengan handal.

"ey! _she can't handle alcohol!"_ Jongin memprotes saat itu juga, tapi Kyungsoo malah menoleh ke arah nya dan memberikan seriangaian penuh arti "nah bagus, kalau begitu kau juga ikut saja. Biar kau bantu aku memapahnya jika dia pingsan." Jongin mendengus sebal. Lagi lagi, sebagai _maknae_ dia hanya diajak untuk dimanfaatkan.

"tidak perlu Soo. Aku rasa aku hanya perlu pulang dan beristirahat." kata Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil. Tidak yakin juga sebenarnya dengan yang ia ucapkan. Tapi besok hari kerja. Pergi ke bar malam Selasa tampaknya bukan keputusan bijak. Bagaimana kalau dia _teler_ esok pagi di kantor?

Kyungsoo mengerang kecewa. "ahhh ayolahhh! kau bukan sahabatku jika menolak!" lagi lagi ancaman itu. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya yang sudah ketiga kali. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo ini benar benar sahabatnya atau bukan? Seharusnya dia memberikan solusi yang lebih baik. Bukannya memberikan solusi yang akan menimbulkan masalah lain. Baekhyun nyaris menolak tapi saat ia menatap wajah memohon Kyungsoo – _yang cukup lucu_ \- akhirnya ia menyerah dan setuju juga.

"yeay! itu baru temanku!" Kyungsoo bersorak gembira. Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun mendengus geli. "oke Jongin! malam ini, kita bersenang senangggg!" Kyungsoo melanjutkan sorakannya sambil berdiri dari bangku dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan Baekhyun. Kembali ke tempatnya sendiri.

"tapi kau yang traktir ya?!" Jongin bertanya penuh harap sambil mengekori gadis pendek itu.

"kau lelaki, tidak malu jika aku yang traktir?" Kyungsoo mendengus seraya membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun dan melenyapkan dirinya dibalik sana.

"ayolah, aku tidak akan mendapat komisi bulan ini" suara Jongin sayup sayup terdengar begitu keduanya semakin melangkah menjauh. Tinggalah Baekhyun sendiri diruangannya dengan setumpuk berkas penting disudut meja.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah notifikasi email masuk dari perusahaan rekanan tertera di layar laptonya. Baekhyun menatap layar itu, kemduian rasa panik yang tadinya hilang kembali menjalari tubuhnya.

"ah! ottokhae" Baekhyun meringis. Tangannya mengetik cepat diatas _keyboard_. Mencoba membenahi kesalahan fatalnya- _yang lain_.

Astaga, dia baru saja mengirim email yang – _lagi lagi_ -salah pada rekanan penting. Jika Chanyeol tau, sudah pasti dia akan menendang Baekhyun keluar dari jendela ruangannya saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan rapat itu hening. Hanya menyisakan dua pria dengan tinggi yang sama disana. Yang satu, berdiri menghadap pemandangan gedung gedung pencakar langit dari balik jendela besar. Sementara yang satu, masih duduk dikursinya dengan kaki menyilang. Santai sekali.

"untuk apa kau membelanya?." Chanyeol bertanya. Datar. Dingin. Tegas. Tangannya yang bebas ia masukkan ke saku celana semantara matanya menatap lurus ke pemandangan di depan. Pria itu sudah tidak mengamuk, tapi aura menyeramkan masih saja menguar dari sana.

Kris, yang masih duduk, kemudian memutar kursinya agar bisa menatap Chanyeol yang memunggunginya. Pria itu tersenyum miring dengan dengusan remeh yang terdengar pelan.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau tidak merasa tingkah mu ini sudah berlebihan?"

"berlebihan bagaimana?"

"coba ku tanya, sudah berapa lama kau menyemprotnya setiap rapat? atau bahkan, setiap berpapasan dengannya? jika dipikir pikir, bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengomeli anak buahku?" Secara _hirearki_ perusahaan. Jabatan Kris tepat berada diatas Baekhyun. Baru kemudian dikepalai oleh Chanyeol sebagai _General Manager_. Tapi entah kenapa, bos besarnya itu suka sekali repot repot untuk menegur Baekhyun secara langsung.

"bagus! kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak omeli saja dia!" Chanyel berkata ketus. Tapi respond yang Kris berikan masih tenang. Pria itu hanya mengdikkan bahu nya santai."aku tidak punya alasan."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dengan tatapan sinis. Lelaki itu bahkan mendengus lucu dengan tatapan dingin khas Bos Besar berhati kejam. "tidak punya alasan?" sindir Chanyeol.

"salah mencetak dokumen! mengacaukan _meeting_ dengan _corporate_! nyaris membuka rahasia perusahaan karena salah mengirim _email_. Dan masih banyak lagi! kau masih kekurangan alasan untuk menghardiknya?!"

Kris tertawa pelan sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Lama kelamaan, tawa itu terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Chanyeol. Jika saja dia bukan sahabatnya, mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah menghajarnya sekarang.

"jka kau yang berbicara, kenapa kesalahannya terdengar seperti dosa besar ya?" Kris berjalan menuju temannya itu, menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang menegang. Sekedar memberi syarat untuk mengendurkan kembali urat syarafnya yang sudah kaku pagi pagi.

"Baekhyun itu kan pegawai baru yang ditarik oleh perusahaan pusat dari anak perusahaan kita. Sudah pasti, dia kerepotan dengan _scoop_ pekerjaan dan juga tanggung jawab yang lebih besar"

"tapi ini sudah tiga bulan Kris!"

"anggap saja seperti masa _probation_?"

Chanyeol berdecak, lagi lagi bos itu mendengus remeh dengan tatapan memicing.

"kau selalu melindunginya. Jangan bilang kau naksir pada gadis itu?"

Kris membulatkan matanya sebelum tertawa geli. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, benar benar tidak habis pikir pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol barusan. Sementara Chanyeol masih setia menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak mengerti dimana letak lucu yang membuat Kris se-tertawa ini.

"pfffttt! … astaga Chanyeol. Kau tau sendiri aku sudah bertunangan!" Kata Kris saat tawanya mereda. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. Yeah, siapa tahu kan? hati orang mana ada ang tahu. Lagipula, Chanyeol cukup hafal tabiat Kris. Dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Sama sama pria brengsek. Ah, itu sebuah gelar kebanggaan bagi Park Chanyeol, asal kalian tahu.

"sudahlah, kita pantau saja nanti bagaimana perkembangan Baekhyun." Kris menutup obrolan mereka dengan tepukan di bahu Chanyeol. Dan si _Center Manager_ itu pun keluar dari ruangan tanpa berpamitan lebih dulu.

Chanyeol masih berdiri diruangannya. Masih dengan mata berkilat emosi. Masih sedingin tadi. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Karena menurutnya, tidak ada yang bisa merubah rasa benci Chanyeol pada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Benar kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Seakan masalah di ruang rapat belum cukup, Baekhyun harus kembali berada dalam situasi tidak mengenakkan siang hari nya. Kala itu, Baekhyun sedang terburu menyusul Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah berada di Cafetaria untuk makan siang. Dia harus terlambat lima belas menit karena urusan dengan rekanan lebih rumit dari yang ia kira.

Suara nyaring heels nya menggema begitu Baekhyun dengan susah payah mengejar Lift yang nyaris tertutup. Begitu dia berhasil menjegah pintu lift yang tinggal menutup dalam beberapa inci, Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam. Tapi di detik kemudian, Baekhyun merutukki dirinya dalam hati. Dia mneyesal luar biasa.

Park Chanyeol, dengan angkuhnya sedang berdiri di dalam lift.

"selamat siang sajjangnim"Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol sopan. Bungkukkan nya menyentuh sudut sembian puluh derajat. Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas tanpa berniat untuk menyahut sapaannya. Jangannya merespon, senyum saja dia enggan.

Perjalanan dari lantai ruang kerja mereka dengan Cafetaria sebenarnya tidak jauh. Tapi beberapa menit di dalam Lift, ditambah hanya berduaan dengan Chanyeol bisa dikatakan menit menit terburuk dalam hidup Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang tidak memandang gadis disampingnya itu, tapi dengusan remeh yang terdengar dari Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun kikuk.

Luar biasa bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menegaskan karakter keras nya, bahkan ketika orang itu sedang diam.

Dentingan pintu lift terdengar di lantai tiga. Tak lama, pintu besi itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok jangkung lain yang tengah berdiri. Kris, masuk kedalam lift dengan tatapan heran begitu mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. _Hanya_ berdua.

Reflek, Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, berdiri menyudut di kotak kecil itu.

"kalian makan siang bersama?" Tanya Kris- _yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan tidak percaya_ -sambil melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun yang hanya melempar anggukan kecil.

Chanyeol mendengus jijik. "lebih baik kau bunuh aku saja." kata nya. Pelan tapi sangat menyakitkan. Setelah berbicara pria itu bahkan dengan terang terangan tertawa pada Kris. Membuat Baekhyun semakin tersudut saja.

Akhirnya, lift mereka tiba juga di _Lobby_. Dan Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur atas itu. "kami duluan ya, Baek." hanya Kris yang sudi pamit pada bawahannya itu sementara Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melangkah menjauh.

"ne sajjangnim. Selamat menikmati makan siang anda." Baekhyun mengangguk sopan sambil ikut keluar dari lift. Chanyeol dan Kris menuju kearah pintu keluar, dimana seorang namja dengan kulit putih dan rahang tegas sedang berdiri. Mungkin menunggu mereka?

Oh Sehun- _pria tersebut_ -adalah sekertaris utama Chanyeol yang baru. Setelah berhasil meniduri sekertaris lama nya-Bang Minah- tampaknya wanita itu mulai mengira hubungan dia dan Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar senang senang. Terlihat sekali dari caranya memberikan perhatian pada Chanyeol. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol jijik dan malas untuk berurusan dengannya. Tepat esok pagi, surat pemecatan sampai diatas meja Minah.

Wanita itu menangis tersedu sedu diruangan Chanyeol. Kebingungan dan meminta penjelasan. Alih alih penjelasan, Chanyeol- _yang sedang duduk dengan pandangan tak minat dikurisnya_ -kemudian memanggil security dan menyeret gadis itu keluar. Ah.. itu hanya satu dari kebrengsekan Park Chanyeol yang lain.

Oleh sebab itu, Chanyeol memilih pelamar pria untuk menggantikan poisi sekertaris nya yang lama. Merasa malas jika harus berurusan dengan yeoja sensitive yang mudah terbawa perasaan. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada Oh Sehun. Pria cakap yang bersifat sama dinginnya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan ke _cafeteria_ dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau lama sekali!" protes Kyungsoo langsung menyapa telinga Baekhyun saat gadis itu baru saja mendudukan dirinya di bangku. Jongin menyodorkan minuman dan makanan untuk Baekhyun yang sudah dipesan lebih dulu tadi.

"aku ingin cepat cepat pulang dan ke bar saja rasanya." Baekhyun menyahut lemah. Tanpa perlu cerita lebih mendetail, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah cukup paham apa alasannya.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari panjang yang berat berhasil dilewati Baekhyun. Dia mengurung dirinya diruangan. Membereskan segala bentuk kekacauan yang dia ciptakan dalam minggu minggu terakhir. Baekhyun tidak akan berbohong, tanggung jawab pekerjaannya sekarang benar benar menyita tenaga dan fokus yang sangat tinggi.

Apalagi, memiliki atasan seperti Chanyeol. Itu adalah bentuk kesialan yang nyata dalam dunia bekerja.

Setelah jam kantor usai, Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam mobilnya. Terima kasih untuk Jongin yang bersedia menyupir dan meninggalkan mobilnya sendiri dikantor. Sementara tuan putri Do Kyungsoo sudah duduk tenang di kursi belakang. Ah, wanita itu tidak pernah membawa mobilnya kekantor. Terlalu sayang mungkin?

sekitar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah bar langganan. Baekhyun yang tampaknya sudah menahan emosi dari tadi segera memesan minuman dan bersiap untuk mencurahkan segala umpatan umpatan yang tertahan di mulutnya.

"lalu. Bayangkan saja Soo! dia mendampratku hanya karena _revenue_ kita turun lima persen. LIMA PERSEN!" Baekhyun berujar buas sambil menenggak cairan alkoholnya sampai habis. Tidak perlu lama membuat gadis itu 'naik' . Tak berapa lama setelah mereka minum bergelas gelas alkohol, Baekhyun sudah masuk kedunianya sendiri.

"lalu, apa yang kau katakan?" kata Kyungsoo. Dia meminum cocktailnya beberapa teguk. Dadis itu masih sadar seratus persen. Berbeda dengan teman wanita di hadapannya sekarang

"dia melempar masalahnya padaku!" Jongin berceletuk. Pria itu duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"kalau dipikir pikir itu memang salahmu!" timpal si gadis bermata burung hantu. Membuat _maknae_ diantara mereka bertiga mendecih kesal lalu melampiaskannya dengan meminum alkohol banyak banyak.

"kau tahu, terkadang aku jadi merindukkan ruangan mungil ku di kantor yang lama. Gaji nya memang lebih rendah sedikit, tapi aku tidak perlu disuguhi muka sialannya tiap hari!" kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan menerawang.

"kau hanya belum terbiasa. Nanti nya juga dia akan lupa padamu."

"ah aku menunggu sekali saat itu." Baekhyun berujar sungguh sungguh. Jika ada satu doa yang bisa langsung dikabulkan, pastilah doa itu yang akan Baekhyun panjatkan. Doa agar Chanyeol merasa bosan mendampratnya. Doa akan ada target baru untuk Chanyeol. Seandainya Kyungsoo dan Jongin bisa dijadikan tumbal, Baekhyun dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.

"aku benar benar berharap Park sialan itu menemukan mangsa baru untuk ditindas."

"jika saja dia bukan bosku, sudah kulindas tubuhnya dengan truk pengangkut pasir!" lanjut nya dengan menggebu gebu. Dia bahkan meraih gelas Jongin saat mendapati alkohol miliknya sudah habis. " _hey!"_ Jongin memprotes tidak terima tapi sama sekali tidak Baekhyun hiraukan.

"ah.. wajah tampannya akan rusak nanti." Kyungsoo berkata dengan raut sedih yang dibuat buat. Membuat Jongin mendengus kesal. Semua orang kantor tahu kalau Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi sialnya malah sang wanita itu sendiri tampaknya telalu tumpul rasa kepekaannya.

"tidak perduli! masa bodoh! aku benar benar membencinya!" ujar Baekhyun penuh emosi, dia meminum alkohol Jongin sampai habis. Mau tak mau sang pemuda satu satunya itu memesan kembali minuman mereka.

"dia sama sekali tidak berwibawa dimataku. Kau tahu, aku hanya menganggapnya pria yang berlindung dibalik jabatannya.!" Baekhyun masih sibuk mengoceh, suaranya nyaring, mencoba mengalahkan bunyi musik yang berdengung. Pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka bahkan sempat tersentak kaget begitu Bakehyun sudah mulau marah marah lagi.

"dia tidak sehebat yang orang lain pikir! dia bahkan tidak hebat sama sekali. Pria itu hanya pecundang yang suka memerintah merintah!"

Hebat sekali perpaduan emosi dan _tipsy_ bisa membuat seorang wanita lembut menjadi wanita galak menyeramkan. Tidak cukup sampai situ, Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali curahan perasaannya dengan sederet umpatan yang tidak cocok diucapkan oleh gadis berwajah manis sepertinya.

" _sialan!"_

" _Brengsek!"_

" _kenapa dia tidak mati saja!"_

Dan masih banyak umpatan umpatan lain yang tak layak jika dijabarkan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya tertawa sambil memberikan tatapan provokasi. Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini merupakan pemandangan yang jarang dan salah satu bentuk hiburan. Bisa dikatakan juga, ini merupakan cara agar kekesalan Baekhyun pada bos mereka terlampiaskan.

Awalnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih sibuk memandang Baekhyun yang setengah _teler_ sambil terkikik. Tapi, begitu menyadari sosok yang sedang berada di dekat meja mereka, ekspresi keduanya berubah.

"Park Chanyeol benar benar pria paling bajingan di muka bumi!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap horror baekhyun yang maish sibuk mengumpat. Keduanya tiba tiba bergelagat aneh sekali. Kyungsoo yang menendang nendang kaki Baekhyun sementara Jongin mengerucutkan mulutnya. Memberi kode _"ssshh_ " tanpa suara.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak sadar. Dia malah mendengus penuh rasa jijik sambil menenggak lagi minumannya. "dia benar benar pecundang. Berlindung dibalik jabatannya. Dasar Chan-hey! kalian kenapa sih?" kalimat penuh makian Baekhyun terpotong saat Kyungsoo makin menendang Bakehyun keras keras. _Heels_ nya sempat mengenai mata kaki Baekhyun dan itu cukup sakit. Baekhyun yang daritadi tidak menghiraukan keduanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tersisa lalu memperhatikan baik baik wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang panik.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menjelaskan kenapa kedua temannya bertingkah aneh, sebuah tepukan di pundak membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Dia masih cukup sadar untuk mengenali siapa orang itu. Jantungnya mencelos saat melihat dua pemuda familiar tengah berdiri disampingnya.

Tapi, salah satu dari mereka lah yang menjadi masalah besar disini. "sampai bertemu dikantor. Byun Baekhyun." Park Chanyeol, berkata dengan tatapan mata dingin sedingin titik beku, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Diikuti Kris yang tersenyum miring dengan gelengan kepala yang- _entah kenapa_ -membuat mereka sadar bahwa ketiganya dalam bahaya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan cukup yakin kalau mereka akan ikut terseret dalam masalah yang ditimbulkan Baekhyun ini.

Baekhyun memalingkan kembali tatapannya pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"aih.. kenapa kalian tidak member tahuku tadi?" dia mendesah frustasi.

" _We did sweetheart. We did_." Kyungsoo ikut ikutan mendesah pasrah. Dan ketiganya pun semakin menenggelamkan diri mereka pada alkohol. Tahu, bahwa bahaya sudah menunggu di depan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jangan bilang kau sakit hati hanya karena mendengar omongan Baekhyun barusan."Tanya Kris. Keduanya sekarang sudah berada di bar lain. Tadi, entah karena posisi duduk Kris dan Chanyeol yang memunggungi ketiganya – _atau mereka memang terlalu bodoh_ \- Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau , Kris dan Chanyeol sudah berada disana sejak awal. Terima kasih untuk suara nyaring Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa mendengar jelas apa saja yang dibicarakan bahkan meski musik bar cukup keras.

Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk beranjak, dia masih asik mendengar celotehan bawahan tidak bergunannya itu. Tapi ketika Zitao- _tunangan Kris_ -mengirim pesan pada Kris untuk menemuinya di bar lain, Kris dan Chanyeol akhirnya pergi. Chanyeol sendiri tidak keberatan, selama di bar tersebut ada wanita cukup oke untuk diajak _one night stand_ , kenapa tidak?

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan Kris tersebut hanya bisa tertawa lucu. "untuk apa? aku sudah terbiasa mendapat _badmouthing_ seperti itu"

Dia meraih gelas vodka nya lalu kembali membuka suara. Lebih dingin dari yang terdengar sebelumnya. "dia tidak sepenting itu untuk aku pikirkan."

"lalu?" Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan kearah Kris. Sebuah seringaian penuh arti terukir disana. Seringaian yang tidak kalah menyeramkan dari tatapan berkilat Chanyeol."kau lebih tahu aku bagaimana Kris."

Kris terkekeh. "aku mengendus aura gelap disini." kata nya sebelum ikut menenggak cairan bening tersebut. Zitao datang tidak beberapa lama. Bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah menemukan mangsa untu kmalam ini.

Tiba tiba, sebuah rencana hebat terpintas di benaknya. Rencana untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Entah karena semalam Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, atau dia kurang tidur, atau memang dia hanya sedang tidak mood. Hari ini, Baekhyun merasa malas sekali pergi ke kantor. Langkah kakinya berat, hatinya enggan, sesekali ia malah merasa sangat gelisah.

Awalnya,dia berfikir ini adalah efek alkohol kemarin, tapi begitu melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tampak biasa biasa saja, Baekhyun mempertanyakan lagi alasannya. Sepertinya, ia merasakan ada firasat buruk hari ini. Tapi apa?

.

Semua menjadi jelas ketika deringan telfon kantor diatas mejanya berbunyi. Baekhyun mengangkat gagang telfon lalu menjepit nya diantara bahu dan telinga, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menari nari diatas _keyboard._

"Byun Baekhyun speaking."

" _Nona Byun, anda dipanggil Park sajjangnim keruangannya."_ Nona Kim, asisten Baekhyun memberi tahu dari seberang telfon. Gerakan jemari Baekhyun terhenti. Tiba tiba jantungnya berdegub cepat.

"memangnya, kita ada rapat hari ini?" tanya nya takut takut, ia bahkan menggengam gagang telfon dengan kedua tangannya.

" _setahu saya tidak ada nona. Hanya saja Park Sajjangnim ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan anda."_

"berdua saja?"

" _saya kurang tahu, Nona."_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan mata terpejam. Ini pasti bukan hal yang bagus.

"baiklah, saya akan segera kesana."

.

.

.

.

.

Jarak ruangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tidak begitu jauh. Tapi dia memerlukan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk mencapai ruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin mengundur waktu lebih lama lagi, tapi mengingat Chanyeol akan semakin mengamuk, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

Baekhyun menghampiri meja Sehun yang berada di depan pintu "aku ditunggu oleh Park sajjangnim" kata Baekhyun pada pria itu. Sehun meraih telfonnya dan mengabari Chanyeol di dalam ruangan bahwa orang yang ditunggu sudah datang.

"masuklah." kata Sehun singkat sambil memberi _gesture_ kearah pintu besar itu. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam dalam.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu besar. Sangat mewah, dengan aksen warna abu abu yang futuristik. Kaca besar, sofa megah untuk menyambut tamu penting. Perlengkapan kerja dengan teknologi canggih. Serta segelintir fasilitas lain yang Baekhyun tidak miliki.

Disana, dibalik meja dengan papan nama **"Park Chanyeol—General Manager", s** eorang pria sedang duduk membelakangi pintu. Tampaknya sedang menatap pemandangan? Entahlah. Yang terlihat hanya lah pucuk kepalanya dari kursi bersandaran tinggi. Baekhyun ragu ragu, apakah dia harus memanggil Chanyeol? ataukah berdehem? semuanya terasa serba salah jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi tiba tiba, Chanyeol memutar kursinya hingga sosok pria itu terlihat. Duduk sambil melipat tangannya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti tiba tiba.

"kau lama sekali." ada yang berbeda dengan teguran Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak memaki, menghardik, atau menghujaninya dengan kata kata pedas. Chanyeol menegur Baekhyun dengan tenang. Dan itu malah semakin membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"ma-maafkan saya sajjangnim, tadi saya pergi ke toilet sebentar."

"duduklah." Chaenyol menunjuk kursi di depan meja dengan dagunya. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat lalu- _dengan hati hati_ -mendudukan dirinya disana.

" _well.. well.. well.._ Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali berujar dengan nada tenang yang ganjil. Ada sebuah _smirk_ mencurigakan diwajahnya. Jika dipikir pikir, Baekhyun memilih untuk dimaki maki saja sekarang

"aku ada tugas untukmu. Kurasa, dengan _kehebatan_ mu itu, ini bukanlah hal berat." Baekhyun tergagap, otaknya kebingungan untuk merespon. Maksudnya?

Chanyeol sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, ia lalu mengeluarkan setumpuk map besar yang diambil dari laci meja.

 **Bruk!**

"tugasmu" ujar Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun bertanya. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan.

"kau harus melaksanakan project yang ada di map itu. Dalam waktu kurang dari enam bulan." kata Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Sang bos besar berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun dengan tubuh menyender ke sisi meja.

"dan jika kau sampai gagal." kata Chanyeol, melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan setajam elang.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya nyaris keluar saat Chanyeol membungkukkan dirinya. Sejajar dengan telinga Baekhyun.

"kau akan aku hukum dengan hukuman yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan. Sampai kau akan memohon padaku untuk memecat saja dirimu." bisik Chanyeol. Nadanya datar namun sarat akan ancaman. Mata Baekhyun yang terbelalak belum juga kembali normal saat Chanyeol sudah menarik lagi tubuhnya.

"pergilah, dan pelajari berkas itu."

"aku tidak main main dengan perintahku." Chanyeol lalu melangkah lagi ke kursi itu sempat berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ' _kenapa-kau-masih-disini?_ ' yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun gelagapan lalu akhirnya bangkit juga.

Baekhyun mengambil map tersebut- _yang ternyata cukup berat_ -lalu pamit undur diri.

Chanyeol menyeringai penuh makna saat punggung Bekhyun menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu. " _game on, Byun Baekhyun"_ batin Chanyeol dengan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

 **A/N:**

halo, maaf ganggu malem malem. hahaha

buat kalian yang kebingungan kenapa aku publish cerita baru (lagi), well sebenernya ini project pertama ku yang aku _garap_ bareg temenku. secara general, ide cerita ini dari co-writerku sementara aku Cuma melengkapi bagian detail dan menarasikan nya aja.

Maaf kalo belum dapet feel nya karena aku ngetiknya buru buru T^T

so, gimana? Let me know your opinion di Kolom review yaaa.

dan, oh ya, untuk Co-writerku, **sunnie1307**. Selamat buat sidang skripsi nya ya! maaf tadi gabisa dateng Karena full meeting huhuhu. :"( Selamat buat gelar Sarjana Ekonominya!

Thanks for reading!

gomawo:*

-Moza


	2. Chapter 2

**BETWEEN LOVE AND SORROW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (gs)**

 **Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo (gs)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit limbung saat ia keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Para karyawan sempat melempar pandang heran begitu melihat sang Marketing Manager tersebut berjalan susah payah dengan setumpuk berkas. Bebarapa lembar diantaranya bahkan mencuat dari map dan tampak sangat berantakan.

Heels setinggi 7cm Baekhyun yang biasa ia pakai tiba tiba saja membuat langkah kaki Baekhyun semakin sulit saja. Taeyeon-sekertaris Baekhyun-sampai bangkit secepat kilat dari tempat duduknya dan membukakan pintu ruangan Baekhyun ketika ia melihat gadis itu mendekat dengan kesusahan, tangannya yang pendek-ditambah penuh dengan bawaan berkas-tampak menyedihkan sekali ketika berusaha meraih gagang pintu kaca tersebut.

Begitu Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan dan menaruh setumpuk berkas sialan tersebut diatas meja, ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan hembusan nafas frustasi, sambil bersender ke kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. Baekhyun hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya tanpa berniat untuk menoleh pada tumpukan map berwarna warni di depannya.

Pintu Ruangan yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka diikuti dengan suara ketukan langkah heels beradu dengan lantai. Baekhyun tahu pasti siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Bunuh aku Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mendesah frustasi dengan wajah tertekuk, sementara teman bermata burung hantunya itu sekarang duduk di depannya dengan wajah mengamati.

"No. aku tidak ingin mendahului Mr Park untuk melakukan itu." Sahut Kyungsoo datar seolah kalimatnya barusan tidak akan memicu reaksi apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia memajukan tubuhnya dengan malas, lalu melirik setumpuk berkas di tengah mereka dengan tatapan tak minat.

"Tampaknya ia memberikan ku setumpuk Project baru untuk dikerjakan." Katanya pelan, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

"Apa dia gila?!" Bola Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membelalak seolah ingin keluar dari rongganya. Do Kyungsoo- _yang Notabenenya memang suka ikut campur_ -segera meraih salah satu berkas tersebut dan membacanya sepintas.

"Head of marketing perusahaan ini adalah mimpi buruk dan… errr. Perusahaan ini, dipimpin oleh kepala marketing yang sangat teramat cabul." katanya dengan serius saat mengacung ngacungkan map berwarna merah dan kuning di depan wajah Baekhyun

"Kurasa aku tau kenapa Tuan Park menunjukmu untuk project kerjasama ini." Kyungsoo berkata serius sekali sambil melempar asal berkas itu ke atas meja. Baekhyun yang dari tadi sibuk berfikir tidak tidak, langsung mengambil asumsi sendiri.

"Dia ingin menjualku?!" Semburnya dengan ekspresi panik yang sedikit berlebihan, melihat itu Kyungsoo hanya berdecak malas. Belum sempat gadis bermata belo itu menyahut kesalah pahaman Baekhyun, suara lain menginterupsi mereka disusul dengan seosok pria berkulit tan yang masuk tanpa permisi dan segera duduk dikursi kosong sebelah Kyungsoo

"Tidak mungkin. Sajjangnim pasti memiliki cara lebih berkelas ketimbang dengan cara menjualmu." Kata Jongin santai, Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin disampingnya kini hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Lihat siapa yang menguping." sindir Baekhyun yang dibalas oleh kedikan bahu tak perduli dari si maknae. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa, Jongin—seorang _Sales Manager_ —yang sedang terancam posisinya bisa begitu santai berkeliaran di lorong. Bisa dengan ajaibnya muncul diruangan Baekhyun. Apakah dia lupa, _revenue_ bulan kemarin jeblok dan dia sebagai kepala sales harusnya sedang banting tulang sekarang untuk memperbaiki angka kemarin.

Tapi Jongin rupanya memiliki alasannya sendiri kenapa ia suka sekali _mengintili_ kedua _noona_ nya ini.

" Aku rasa mungkin dia hanya ingin membuatmu sibuk." Kata Kyungsoo, melanjutkan kembali maksudnya tadi. Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun spontan tidak terima. Emosinya langsung naik dengan raut kesal yang kentara.

"Tapi aku _sudah_ sibuk!" pekiknya. Tak perduli apakah rekan kerja disamping ruangan Baekhyun akan terlonjak kaget atau tidak. Dalam hitungan detik, Baekhyun segera memutar kursi kerjanya hingga ia menghadap sebuah Rak besar berwarna _grey_ dan mengambil map yang tak kalah besar dari _compartment_ paling bawah.

"Kau lihat, ini adalah berkas berkas project ku yang masih _on going_." Baekhyun menaruh Map tersebut diatas meja dengan emosi yang belum turun, dilihat dari ketebalannya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yakin sekali map itu pasti berisi lebih dari ratusan kertas dokumen.

Baekhyun membuka map itu tidak sabar seolah sedang bersih keras untuk menunjukan sesuatu kepada teman temannya. Ia membalik balik beberapa lembar laporan yang tebalut dalam plastik, kemudian berhenti dilembar keempat dan mengambil kertas itu

"Pemasaran di India." sahutnya, lalu melempar berkas tadi ketumpukan berkas dari Chanyeol. Kemudian, ia melakukan hal yang sama berulang ulang sampai Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa bertukar pandang.

"Bekerja sama dengan perusahaan di Jerman-dan harus kuingatkan, pihak sana sangat sentiment sekali dengan kita- ah, aku bahkan tidak mau menyebut yang ini." Cerocos Baekhyun sambil terus menerus membalik halaman-mengeluarkan dokumen tersebut-dan melemparkannya ke tumpukan berkas yang lain.

"Noona.." Jongin berkata lirih sambil memandang ngeri kearah Baekhyun. Ia lebih terlihat seperti orang yang tengah kesurupan sekarang.

"Dia ingin membunuhmu secara perlahan. Aku yakin itu." Kyungsoo menimpali dengan sorot mata yakin sekali seolah Baekhyun sedang berhadapan dnegan psikopat sekarang. Well, hal itu tak sepenuhnya salah sebenarnya.

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari tingkahnya barusan, menatap meja kerjanya yang sekarang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Berkas lama tercampur dengan berkas baru dan itu artinya ia harus membaca satu persatu untuk membereskannya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu. Memang harus bagaimana lagi?" Jawab Jongin tanpa beban. Reflek, Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu dan memberikan death glare khas miliknya.

"saran macam apa itu!" Desis Baekhyun. Lagi lagi Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Sudahlah Baek, kita tidak tau apa rencana sajjangnim. Lebih baik.. kau jauh jauh dari masalah dulu ya." Kyungsoo yang merasa paling waras di situasi ini cukup bijak untuk mencairkan suasana dan menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Posisimu sudah sangat bahaya noona." Timpal Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mengakui bahwa itu benar.

Dia memang sedang dalam bahaya

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar benar melakukannya?" Suara sosok lelaki jangkung berperawakan blasteran terdengar di ruangan besar itu. Lelaki tersebut adalah Kris. Ia sedang memberikan laporan untuk dibahas dengan Chanyeol dan si _General Manager_ tersebut menyambutnya dengan senyum penuh arti, kemudian membeberkan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Alhasil, Kris hanya bisa tak habis pikir dengan ke"sinting"san sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tau aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan niatku kan Kris." Sahut Chanyeol ketika ia sudah selesai menanda tangani berkas tersebut lalu mengembalikannya pada Kris.

"Mau bertaruh?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Kris dengan nada seribu arti menantangnya bertaruh. Memang, hal ini sebenarnya adalah hal biasa. Semenjak remaja, baik Chanyeol dan Kris sering bertaruh untuk hal hal yang menarik. Uang, barang ataupun wanita. Tapi, yang Chanyeol bingung, untuk apa Kris mengajaknya bertaruh soal Baekhyun? dimana letak peluang keuntungannya?

"Kau akan jath hati padanya" kata Kris mantap sambil melipat tangannya lengkap dengan senyum miring khas nya. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mendengus remeh dan ikut tersenyum geli. Tolol sekali-pikir Chanyeol

"Tidak akan." Kata Chanyeol tak kalah yakin.

"So, kau berani bertaruh?"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh hati padanya" Chanyeol berujar lambat lambat dengan penuh penegasan disetiap kalimatnya. Bukannya membuat Kris ragu, ucapan Chanyeol malah semakin membuat Kris tertantang dengan _gambling_ mereka ini.

"Dan apa yang akan kudapat jika kau salah besar?" tanya Kris dengan seringai di wajahnya. Chanyeol rela mempertaruhkan segalanya dalam taruhan ini Karena ia tau, apa yang diramalkan Kris adalah hal bodoh. Maka, tak perlu waktu lama untuk berfikir dan menimbang nimbang, lelaki itu segera menjawab

"Rumah ku di _Beverly Hills_. Kuberikan padamu jika aku kalah taruhan." Katanya penuh keyakinan. Oh kawan, Chanyeol siap menggelontorkan harta berharganya. Karena toh, akhirnya ia akan menang juga.

Mendengar hal itu Kris tersenyum puas sambil mengangguk angguk. Dalam hati ia memuji Chanyeol atas keberanian dan ke-nekat-annya itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya lelaki dengan jabatan tertinggi di ruangan itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak begitu perduli dengan apa yang akan ia dapat, karena sesungguhnya pria itu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau dengan mudah. Hanya saja, rumah kesayangannya di LA juga harus diimbangi dengan taruhan yang bagus bukan?

"Koleksi lamborghiniku, ambilah semua jika kau tidak akan jatuh hati padanya" Sahut Kris sama santainya dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Ah… ia sudah bisa membayangkan jejeran Lamborghini mahal yang nantinya akan terparkir di garasi rumahnya di Gangnam.

"Whoa. kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk berangkat kerja dengan bus, Mr wu. Ingat, meskipun kau teman dekat keluargaku, dan gelar mentereng keluarga Wu yang ada pada dirimu, kau tetaplah karyawanku dan aku tidak akan mentolerir jika kau terlambat karena sibuk mengejar bus." Ledek Chanyeol diikuti suara tawanya.

Kris masih tenang seperti tadi, tidak sedetikpun ia merasa ragu atau menyesal, bahkan ketika si teman brengseknya ini tertawa, Kris masih tersenyum santai.

" _Fine Mr Park_. Dan kau juga sebaiknya bersiap menjadi _homeless_ saat kembali ke _Los Angeles_ nanti."

Taruhan mereka ini, adalah taruhan dengan nilai terbesar yang pernah terjadi dalam sepanjang persahabatan keduanya. Baik Kris dan Chanyeol tidak merasa ragu sedikitpun karena mereka menganggap bahwa dirinya lah yang paling mengerti situasi dan Kondisi. Chanyeol yang yakin bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin jatuh hati, terlebih pada Baekhyun. Dan Kris yang merasa bisa menebak kemana arah kegilaan sahabatnya ini akan berakhir.

Dan ketika kedua anak dari konglomerat itu sibuk bertaruh. Merasa luar biasa yakin pada diri sendiri. Mereka lupa bahwa tak ada yang bisa menebak Takdir.

Tak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Selamat Siang Nona Byun. Anda dipanggil ke ruang rapat oleh Park Sajjangnim."_ Lagi lagi suara Taeyeon terdengar dari telfon kantor di meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Rapat? memangnya ada agenda apa?"

" _Entahlah Nona, aku hanya menyampaikan perintah dari Tuan Oh."_

Perlu lima detik untuk Baekhyun menahan diri agar ia tidak melempar gagang telfon itu ke luar jendela. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas dan emosinya, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk menerima saja apa yang Si keparat Chanyeol inginkan darinya.

"Hh… Ne, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Taeyeon"

Setelah sambungan itu ditutup, Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju ruangan Chanyeol dengan pikiran penuh tanda tanya.

Mau apa lagi orang ini?!

.

.

.

"Ah. Ya, Tentu saja Tuan Junmyeon. Semua aman terkendali. Kau tau bagaimana caraku bekerja 'kan?" Suara Bass Chanyeol terdengar menghiasi ruangan kerjanya ketika Baekhyun baru saja sampai disana. Pria itu sedang asik berbicara dengan penelfon diseberang sana sambil mondar mandir dengan satu tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku. Posisinya yang berdiri menghadap kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul, membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap nya yang kokoh.

"Permisi." Kata Baekhyun lagi, merasa canggung berdiri disana hanya untuk menguping pembicaraan orang. Terlebih seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang baru menyadari suara mencicit dari arah belakang, menoleh singkat kesumber suara. Ia kemudian memberikan gesture pada Baekhyun untuk menghampiri mejanya.

"Baiklah, akan kuhubungi anda nanti. Sampai jumpa Tuan, selamat siang." Kata Chanyeol mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya, lengkap dengan sebuah senyum cerah yang jarang terlihat di wajah tampan itu. Baekhyun bisa menebak, Chanyeol pasti baru saja melakukan pekerjaan yang memukau sehingga sang _General Manager_ sedang dalam mood yang cukup baik- _Mungkin_.

"Duduklah." Kata Chanyeol sambil duduk dikursi besarnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh lalu duduk dengan kikuk

"Baik, mari kita bahas soal progress tugas mu." Kata Chanyeol santai namun dengan sorot mata serius yang sangat menuntut. Keningnya yang terekspos dengan tatanan rambut rapih, semakin membuat aura Chanyeol terasa sangat mengintimidasi Baekhyun saat ini.

Sementara gadis itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Tugas.. yang mana Sajjangnim?" Baekhyun membeo, otak gadis itu bekerja secepat mungkin untuk memproses apa maksud boss nya barusan.

Chanyeol berdecak, mata nya kini memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan malas. Sekilas ia melirik kearah jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, gelagat yang menunjukan bahwa ia tak tertarik untuk membuang waktu berharganya dengan meladeni karyawan lambat seperti Baekhyun.

"Yang aku berikan padamu tadi pagi."

"Lalu.. progress apa yang Anda maksud Tuan?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol. Pria itu memajukan tubuhnya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengerikan yang sering ia lemparkan pada setiap karyawan disini.

"Kau ini tolol atau memang tidak punya otak? tentu saja perkembangan project yang kuberikan padamu. Sudah kau kerjakan sampai mana." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada datar, tetapi hal itu berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun mencelos. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertunduk, menghindar dari tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah menelanjangi dirinya.

"Mo-mohon Maaf Sajjangnim, tapi saya belum melakukan apapun, anda baru saja memberikan berkas tersebut pagi ini. Saya masih dalam tahap mempelajari lebih dalam."

"Kau pikir kantor ini sekolah? kita tidak memerlukan karyawan yang hanya terus belajar. Aku ingin eksekusinya nona Byun". Rasa kesal yang sejak tadi sudah menumpuk di hati Baekhyun membuat gadis itu sontak mendongakan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi bagaimana Aku bisa mengeksekusi sesuatu jika belum paham benar apa yang aku kerjakan?"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Chanyeol mengebrak meja besarnya, suara gebrakan tersebut berhasil membuat Baekhyun terlonjak beberapa inci dari tempat duduknya. Seketika ia menyesali sikap menantangnya beberapa detik lalu.

"Aku tidak butuh _excuses_." tegas Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun untuk merespon, Chanyeol segera meraih gagang telfon diatas meja kerjanya dan menekan tombol nomor 2. Tak berapa lama panggilan pun tersambung dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang bos besarnya katakan.

"Sehun-sshi, siapkan jadwal pertemuan dengan Tuan Kim Namjoon." Perintah Chanyeol dari balik gagang telfon dengan aura tegas yang tak luntur dan telfon itu kembali ditutup. Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk mengkerut di hadapan pria itu.

"Aku ingin Proposal kerjasama dengan perusahaan Tuan Namjoon secepatnya. Make it happen." Chanyeol berujar sambil mengibaskan tangannya, gesture agar Baekhyun segera menyingkir dari hadapannya dan kembali bekerja.

"Ne sajjangnim." sahut baekhyun kemduian bangkit dari kursinya, dan tak lupa memnbungkuk 90 derajat sebelum ketukan langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghirup nafasnya dalam dalam ketika wanita itu sudah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. dadanya naik turun seolah ia baru saja dikejar oleh singa gladiator. Sadar bahwa situasi sudah aman, Baekhyun yang tadi memunggungi pintu besar ruangan chanyeol pun memutar badannya. Ia menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan sinis sampai sampai mata sipitnya hanya tampak segaris

"Kau bersyukur aku tidak melayangkan heels ku kewajah sialanmu itu Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun membatin. Segala kekesalannya barusan ia limpahkan pada pintu itu. Berharap pintu itu meledak dengan sendirinya dan membakar habis ruangan chanyeol. Kalau bisa beserta orang di dalamnya sekalian!

Tapi didetik berikutnya raut wajah Baekhyun malah melunak, berganti dengan raut murung. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikan berkas sebanyak itu? diam diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menghabiskan waktu waktu berharganya tadi pagi untuk meladeni ocehan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Lalu, harus disibukan dengan merapihkan meja oleh timbunan berkas usang yang ia hamburkan diatas meja.

Baekhyun termenung. Kenapa ia harus sesial ini?

"Sebaiknya kau mulai bekerja daripada membatu disitu nona. Jika kau mengira Tuan Park akan luluh dengan wajah mengenaskanmu itu, kau salah besar." Suara datar Oh Sehun berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang berada di meja kerjanya, terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk ruangan Chanyeol.

Pria berkulit pucat itu tampak sibuk. Jemari nya bergerak gerak diatas computer sehingga bunyi ketikkan terdengar sangat cepat. Tatapannya lurus kearah layar, dan mata lelaki itu bergerak mengikuti kalimat yang ia ketik. Seolah benar benar sangat teliti dengan pekerjaannya yang Baekhyun tak mau tau apa itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Cibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang tanpa sadar mengerucut lucu. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu nya tak perduli.

"Aku memang tidak berniat membantu." sahutnya, bahkan tanpa melirik Baekhyun sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya ke ruangan, Baekhyun segera memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk kembali mengecek tumpukan map berwarna warni tersebut dan mencari satu persatu project yang ditujukan untuk Tuan Namjoon.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Gadis itu mempelajari baik baik proposal yang dimaksud, lengkap dengan _agreement_ yang tertera disana. Butuh memeras otak untuk menyiapkan proposal ini, waktu singkat, minimnya pemahaman data, ditambah sebenarnya PIC project ini awalnya bukanlah Baekhyun, melainkan marketing manager sebelumnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu bahkan tidak berhasil membuat konsentrasi gadis itu buyar. Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, ia juga tidak menyadari ketika Kyungsoo sudah membuka pintu dan berdiri diambang pintu masuk seperti sekarang.

"Hi Baek. kau mau makan siang?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara ketikan yang terdengar mengerikan diatas _keyboard_ komputernya.

"Ayolah, perutmu harus diisi." itu Jongin, yang sudah merasa nyaris mati karena sangat kelaparan. Pria itu sepertinya melewati sarapannya pagi ini.

"Tidak bisa. Si kep-eh maksudku.. Sajjangnim meminta proposal secepatnya untuk Perusahaan Tuan Namjoon. bahkan ia sudah meminta kepala sekertarisnya yang bermuka datar itu untuk mengatur _appointment meeting_ kami."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata burung hantunya sambil melipat tangannya." _come on_ , tidak mungkin orang sesibuk tuan Namjoon bisa meluangkan waktu untuk meeting dekat dekat ini." katanya bersungguh sungguh. Oh, Nona Do sudah sangat jengah sekali dengan Deadline kurang ajar dari _General Manager_ mereka yang tak kalah kurang ajar.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan tuan Park kan? Bahkan untuk seukuran _General Manager_ , ia bisa membuat komisaris perusahaan di Inggris bertekuk lutut padanya."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak menyahut apa apa. Baekhyun yang tadinya seribu persen sedang terfokus pada layar laptopnya, akhirnya meluangkan beberapa detik berharganya untuk sekedar menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

" _Look guys._ Maaf. tapi aku benar benar harus menyelesaikan ini. Pergilah. Aku baik baik saja" Baekhyun berujar lembut. Menyadari bahwa tetap menggeret Baekhyun untuk makan siang hanya sia sia, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Hm.. baiklah kalau begitu Baek. Kami pergi dulu."

"Hwating."

Setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghilang dari balik pintu, Baekhyun pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi hari ini, kenapa semua orang suka sekali mengganggunya, terlebih disaat ia sedang dicekik oleh tumpukan kerjaan yang diberikan tuan Park. Jika sebelumnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mengusiknya, maka sekarang dering telfon kantor lah yang mengganggunya. Baekhyun ingin sekali tidak menggubris bunyi nyaring itu, tapi ketika suara telfon itu berdering berkali kali dan akhirnya hanya semakin membuatnya tak fokus, Baekhyun menyerah lalu mengangkat gagang telfon itu dengan gusar.

"Baekhyun Speaking"

" _Maaf Nona Byun, Anda ditunggu Park Sajjangnim di Lobby untuk pertemuan dengan Tuan Namjoon."_

"Mwo?!" Mata sipit Baekhyun terbebelalak dengan suaranya yang meninggi tanpa bisa ia cegah.

" _Dan… ehm.. Beliau juga sudah bergerak dari Ruangannya menuju Lobby dengan Tuan Oh_."

Sialan!. Batin Baekhyun mengumpat keras. Bisakah Chanyeol tidak membuatnya kalut dalam sehari saja?!

" _Sebaiknya anda bergegas Nona."_ Cicit Taeyeon dengan suara tersirat akan ketakutan. Meskipun bukan ia yang sedang dalam masalah, tapi membayangkan Tuan besar Park itu marah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Aishh.. ottokhaeee."

"Ba-baik kalau begitu, Terima kasih Taeyeon-sshi"

Tepat setelah itu, Baekhyun segera menutup telfon dan membereskan berkas berkas yang akan dia bawa. Bibir kucing Baekhyun tak henti hentinya mengucapkan sumpah serapah selagi tangannya sibuk bergerak gerak diatas meja. Print dokumen, mencari map, ponselnya dan lain lain.

Tuan Park memang sedang membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk secepat mungkin mencapai lobby, tapi entah kenapa alam semesta tampaknya tak bisa bekerja sama dengan dirinya hari itu. Di situasi genting seperti ini, lift kantor sempat sempatnya sangat penuh dan ada beberapa unit yang sedang dalam maintenance. Heol! dari seluruh hari, kenapa harus saat ini lift itu diperbaiki?! dan sialnya kenapa baru sekarang!?

Ingatkan baekhyun untuk memprotes _building manager_ kantornya nanti. Sekarang, ia harus menyelamatkan nyawanya lebih dulu.

Ketika gadis itu akhirnya tiba di lobby dengan nafas terengah—efek berlari di tangga darurat—ia bisa melihat mobil sedan mahal Chanyeol sudah terparkir dengan indah di Lobby. Dari balik kaca hitam, samar samar Baekhyun bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah duduk di samping kemudi, memberikannya kode untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Tanpa membuang waktu barang sedetik pun, ia segera mendekat ke mobil hitam tersebut, membuka pintunya, dan dengan rasa canggung yang amat sangat, ia duduk dibangku belakang. tepat disamping yang terhormat Tuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan mahalnya dengan mata dingin

"15 menit hanya untuk menuju lobby dari ruanganmu? Kau lumpuh atau bagaimana?" Chanyeol berujar bersamaan dengan mobil mereka yang kini mulai melaju pergi.

"Mianhe Sajjangnim. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa rapatnya akan sangat dadakan seperti ini." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya berkali kali, merasa sangat bersalah meskipun ingin rasanya ia menimpuk Chanyeol dengan heelsnya sekarang ini.

" _That's why I need you to be well prepared anytime_ , Ms Byun." Pria itu hanya bisa menyahut santai sambil menggerak gerakkan jarinya dilayar Tab. Membaca berita hari ini mungkin?

"Ah.. Soal Berkas yang aku minta, apa kau sudah menyiapkannya?" Sahutnya lagi tanpa memandang Baekhyun sediktpun.

"Sudah Sajjangnim."

"Bagus. Bagaimana dengan presentasinya?"

 _Huh?_

"Presentasi? Presentasi apa?" Kening Baekhyun berkerut bingung dan didetik itu juga ia merasakan jantungnya mencelos. Oh tidak, apalagi yang ia lupakan sekarang?

"Tentu saja kau juga harus mempresentasi kan soal perusahaan kita dengan mereka nona Byun."

"Ah…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir nya. Matanya bergerak gerak cepat. Gadis itu berfikir keras bagaimana ia bisa memperbaiki situasi sekarang ini.

Tak mendapatkan respon yang ia harapkan, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan pria itu sudah bisa sangat menebak apa yang terjadi hanya dari raut marketing managernya yang sangat mengenaskan sekarang ini.

Dengan sebuah decakan dan hembusan nafas jengah, Chanyeol melempar Tab yang ia pegang tadi kearah pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Persiapkan presentasi itu sekarang!"

"Baik Sajjangnim." Baekhyun membeo patuh dan disambarnya Tab tersebut dan segera menyiapkan presentasi dengan waktu yang sangat minim.

Hari ini jelas hari penyiksaan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Setengah Jam tampaknya hanya terasa dua menit untuk Baekhyun, ketika mobil mereka sudah memasuki lobby utama tempat tujuan, Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan slide terakhir dan tampaknya Chanyeol tidak berminat sama sekali untuk memberikannya beberapa menit lagi.

Alhasil, Pria itu dan Sehun langsung turun dari mobil—dan mau tak mau—diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang masih panik dengan kondisi _power point_ nya.

Keinginan Baekhyun untuk mencuri waktu dengan izin pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera menyelesaikan _slide power point_ nya gagal ketika salah seorang anak buah Namjoon menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyuman ramah.

"Selamat Siang Tuan Park. Selamat datang di Bighit corp. Namjoon Sajjangnim sudah menunggu anda di big meeting room kami. Mari saya antarkan."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka pun mengekori pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang terdengar janggal di telinga Baekhyun. Tapi mengingat _urgensi_ saat ini, Wanita itu memilih mengabaikan pikirannya dan kembali ke fokus mencari solusi untuk menyelematkan slide presentasinya yang belum selesai.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang meeting, Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan celah sedikitpun untuk kabur. Akhirnya mau tak mau ia menerima keadaan terlebih ketika mereka telah sampai di ruangan tersebut dan menemukan Namjoon dan beberapa bawahannya sudah ada disana

"Selamat siang Mr Park. _How have you been?"_ Namjoon bangkit dari kursinya dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan senyum merekah. Surai hitam pria itu disisir rapi, menampilkan keningnya yang terekspos. Dan dari _pronouncation_ nya, Baekhyun yakin sekali orang ini telah tinggal cukup lama di luar negeri, seperti Chanyeol.

" _Never better. How about you?"_ Chanyeol membalas jabatan Namjoon dengan senyum khasnya.

" _Great."_

"Kenalkan, ini Kepala Marketing kami, Jung Hoseok dan _Bussiness development manager_ Jeon Jungkook." Kata Namjoon sambil memperkenalkan dua pria yang menemaninya tadi. Baekhyun menjabat tangan mereka dengan senyum senormal mungkin. Harus dia akui, kenyataan slide presentasinya yang belum selesai membuat konsentrasinya terpecah.

"Baiklah kita langsung saja, silahkan duduk."

Chanyeol duduk dengan aura bossy nya yang kentara, anehnya, meskipun Namjoon dan Chanyeol memiliki jabatan yang setara, tapi pria itu tampak patuh pada Chanyeol. Padahal, kenyataannya Chanyeol-lah yang bertamu disini. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun semakin benci saja dengan Bos nya yang tak tau tata krama itu.

Sementara Sehun, pria itu tidak banyak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, ia hanya duduk disamping Chanyeol dan bersiap mencatat apapun yang diperlukan.

"Okay, seperti yang sudah kami bicarakan lebih dulu, Bahwa KJ enterprise berniat untuk bekerja sama dnegan perusahaan anda. Memang sudah seharusnya hal ini dibicarakan oleh CEO kami dengn CEO BigHit corp. but, yeah, you know Mr junmyeon mempercayakan semua hal pada saya meskipun itu diluar dari porsi kerja saya sesungguhnya. _And moreover, we've been a good friends since high school, so why not_." Kata Chanyeol membuka suara, pria itu kemudian menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Untuk selebihnya, akan dijelaskan oleh Marketing Manager kami,Nona Byun."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya. Ia membagikan berkas yang sudah ia bawa kepada setiap orang diruangan itu untuk materi meeting. Sambil menunggu Projector disambungkan untuk memulai presentasi, Baekhyun mencoba mengulur waktu dengan perkenalan diri.

"Selamat siang semuanya, saya Byun Baekhyun. Kali ini saya ingin mempresentasikan tentang KJ Enterprise dan bentuk kerjasama yang ingin kami tawarkan pada-"

"Tunggu dulu Nona Byun. Apa kau yakin dengan judul materi yang kau buat?" Belum selesai Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Namjoon sudah memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tak senang ketika menatap berkas diatas meja itu.

"Te-tentu Tuan … ada sesuatu yang kurang berkenan?"

"Sepertinya kau salah menulis nama perusahaan kami nona, dan setelah saya bahas sekilas, berkasmu tidak relevan dengan proposal project kami sebelumnya. Mungkin, ini milik perusahaan lain." Kata Namjoon tegas. Mendengar hal itu semua orang diruangan meraih berkas yang Baekhyun buat dan membaca nya dengan teliti.

Ah, Baekhyun baru sadar sekarang mengapa ia tadi merasa janggal ketika mendengar bawahan Namjoon menyebutkan nama perusahaan mereka. Ia salah mempersiapkan berkas. Yang selama ini ia kerjakan adalah untuk perusahaan Supernova Ent. CEO nya juga memiliki nama nyaris mirip, yaitu Kim Nan Joon. Baekhyun ingin sekali melemparkan dirinya dari atas atap sekarang.

"Apakah kalian meremehkan kami? membuang waktu kami hanya untuk lelucon seperti ini? Begitukah Mr Park?"

Namjoon menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata tajam yang ia bisa, melihat bos besarnya disudutkan seperti ini—terlebih karena ulahnya—Baekhyun entah kenapa merasa sangat teramat berasalah. Ia menahan mati matian air matanya yang bisa saja keluar. Menangis dalam situasi ini sangat tidak profesional.

"Tidak sama sekali Namjoon-sshi. Bukan begitu maksud kami" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan setenang mungkin, tapi dari nada nya semua orang pun bisa paham bahwa lelaki itu sedang menahan emosi yang amat sangat.

"Tapi ini benar benar salahku." Chanyeol mendesis lalu menatap lurus lurus kearah Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri tertunduk

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menunjuk karyawan dengan otak cetek seperti ini untuk memimpin presentasi dalam pertemuan penting."

Dari sudut matanya, Baekhyun bersumpah ia melihat pria bernama Jungkook itu mendengus remeh sementara Sehun seolah berkata "apa kau setolol itu?" dari sinar matanya.

"Aku mungkin harus meninjau ulang kenapa HRD kami memilihnya bekerja di KJ enterprise."

"Harusnya aku kembalikan saja dia ke rehabilitasi tuna rungu agar ia bisa membaca, berfikir dan berbicara dengan benar."

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Namjoon yang duduk tepat diseberangnya.

"Maaf tuan Namjoon. Ini sepenuhnya salahku untuk membiarkan wanita tak berotak masuk kedalam tim kami."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya dalam dalam, "aku rasa juga nona Byun tidak memiliki materi presentasi lain yang sesuai. Kita sudahi saja pertemuan hari ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, maaf kami telah mengganggu waktu anda Tuan Namjoon, sebaiknya kami kembali ke kantor dan membahas untuk menebus kesalahan ini dilain waktu."

Chanyeol dan Namjoon bangkit, diikuti dengan bawahan yang lain.

"Dan aku pastikan tidak ada lagi karyawan _incapable_ yang masuk kedalam project ini" Jelas Chanyeol dengan aura dingin yang menyelimuti ruangan. Hoseok dan Jungkook sedikit bersyukur bukan merekalah yang berada di posisi Baekhyun dan memiliki bos menyeramkan seperti Chanyeol.

"Baiklah tuan Park, jujur, kami sangat kecewa, tapi aku bisa mengerti. Aku tau bagaiaman cara anda bekerja. Selamat siang."

Dan setelah jabat tangan singkat, Namjoon serta dua bawahannya meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti Chanyeol Sehun dan tentunya Baekhyun. Langkah kaki Chanyeol yang tergesa, dan rahangnya yang mengeras, menunjukkan sekali bahwa ia siap menghabisi Baekhyun setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa tidak sekalian saja melempari kotoran ke wajahku Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berujar dengan amarahnya yang belum surut. Tampaknya Baekhyun harus menahan dirinya lagi. Setelah kalimat kalimat menusuk Chanyeol diruang meeting, pria itu seolah belum puas dan masih ingin menampar Baekhyun dengan kata katanya selama di perjalanan pulang.

"Maaf Park Sajjangnim, tapi anda tidak mengatakan dengan jelas siapa Namjoon yang dimaksud.. Jadi sa-"

"Kau menyalahkanku?! Begitu?!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan nyalang, membuat gadis itu semakin mengkerut ditempatnya.

"Bu-Bukan begitu Sajjangnim"

"Jika kau tidak yakin, gunakan mulutmu untuk bertanya! Lagipula, yang kau tujukan itu untuk tuan Kim Nan Joon, bukan Namjoon, jadi dari situ saja itu sudah berbeda. Dan kau masih berani bertingkah polos?"

Baekhyun kehabisan kata kata untuk menjawab segala ucapan menohok yang Chanyeol lontarkan, Menangis juga hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan.

"Maafkan saya Sajjangnim" lagi lagi, hanya maaf yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf mu. Aku hanya membutuhkan mu bekerja. Buat apa kami harus mempekerjakanmu jika akhirnya kau hanya memperkeruh semuanya."

Hening beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sehun bersuara.

"Permisi, Sajjangnim. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa Karena kegagalan meeting barusan, anda masih memiliki waktu untuk pertemuan lain di Gangnam dengan Mr George. Apa kah anda ingin saya untuk meng _confirm_ ketersediaan waktu anda?"

"ya. kita langsung ke Gangnam sekarang. Setidaknya dengan kegagalan meeting tadi aku bisa melakukan hal produktif lain."

"Dan.. bagaimana dengan nona Byun, sajjangnim?" Tanya Sehun sambil melirik Baekhyun dari kaca Spion tengah di dalam mobil.

"Turunkan saja dia di dekat halte bus. Aku yakin sebodoh bodohnya dia, dia masih bisa naik bus kembali ke kantor."

Belum sempat Baekhyun memproses kalimat Chanyeol barusan, pria itu sudah memperintahkan supir mereka berhenti dipinggir jalan. Tak peduli jika hari itu langit sangat mendung dan hjuan bersiap turun.

"Berhenti di halte bus di depan."

Mendengar titah bosnya tersebut, sang supir hanya bisa patuh dan menepikan mobil didekat halte bus terdekat. Baekhyun mau tak mau bersiap untuk turun. Jika dipikir pikir, ia sebenarnya bersyukur diturunkan ditengah jalan sepeeti ini. Lebih baik ia kembali ke kantor dengan Bus ketimbang harus bersama Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Bisa bisa, kupingnya copot Karena terus dicekoki kalimat kalimat panas dari atasannya itu.

Hanya saja, yang membuat Baekhyun luar biasa kesal dengan bos nya ini adalah, sekarang rintikan hujan sudah mulai turun. Dan Baekhyun benci dengan hujan.

Setega itukah Chanyeol? membiarkan karyawannya kehujanan?

Ah. Tentu saja. itu hal sepele untuk tuan besar Park

"Jangan berfikir untuk pergi dan pulang kerumah. Akan aku pastikan resepsionis melihatmu kembali ke kantor." Chanyeol memperingatkan Baekhyun beberapa detik sebelum gadis itu turun dari mobil. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

Begitu Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil, sedan hitam itu pun segera meluncur pergi dan menghilang di tikungan dekat lampu merah.

"MANUSIA KEPARAT!" Baekhyun memaki sekencang mungkin, tak perduli bahwa sedan itu sudah menjauh dan si lelaki yang dimaksud tidak akan bisa mendengar. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang berada di sekitar Baekhyun memandangnya dengan heran, bahkan juga ada yang terang terangan melihatnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

Sadar akan itu, Baekhyun kemudian berusaha kembali menguasai dirinya dan mencoba bersikap normal.

"aishh… ottokhaeeee." gumamnya ketika ia mendapati rintikan hujan semakin lebat dan halte tempat menungu bus telah penuh sesak dengan orang orang yang berteduh.

.

.

.

Beruntung Bus yang Baekhyun tunggu datang tak lama setelah itu, gadis itu akhirnya berhasil tiba dikantor tanpa basah kuyup, walaupun rintikan hujan berhasil meninggalkan bercak bercak air di pakaiannya dan membuat rambutnya tampak sangat buruk.

Gadis itu melangkah secepat mungkin di lobby kantor dan segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam lift, tentu saja setelah memastikan resepsionis kantor melihatnya, agar Mr Park sialan itu tak menuduhnya kabur esok hari.

Denting lift terdengar sebelum benda kotak itu mencapai lantai ruang kerja Baekhyun. Saat pintu lift terbuka, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya. Gadis bermata burung hantu yang tadinya masih sibuk membaca berkas tersebut, seketika terlonjak saat mendapati Baekhyun disudut lift dengan tampilan yang berantakan.

"ah! Baekhyun. Kenapa kau kembali sendirian? kenapa kau berantakan sekali? dimana Tuan Park? bukankah kau pergi rapat dengannya?" Kyungsoo membom bardir Baekhyun dengan segala rentetan pertanyaan selagi ia masuk kedalam lift. Matanya yang bulat semakin bulat saja sekarang.

"Jangan. Sebut. Nama. Park. Didepanku. Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Mendengar ancaman Baekhyun lengkap dengan aura gelap nya yang tak bersahabat, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang dan membungkam mulutnya rapat rapat. Mungkin, sebaiknya ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai akal sehat Baekhyun kembali normal.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, berbeda pula dengan Chanyeol. Setelah menyelesaikan pertemuan singkat dengan Mr George, Chanyeol menghubungi Kris dan memintanya untuk bertemu disebuah coffee shop dekat kantor.

Kebetulan sekali, Kris juga baru saja menyelesaikan meetingnya diluar. Maka sore hari itu, dihabiskan oleh kedua pria itu disudut kedai kopi dengan asap rokok yang mengepul di asbak mereka.

"Jadi kau bahkan melibatkan Namjoon?"

Chanyeol yang sedang memantikkan api dan menjepit sebatang rokok di bibirnya hanya bisa menaikan alisnya sekilas sebagai jawaban.

"Kau benar benar orang paling penuh persiapan yeol." sahut Kris sambil terkekeh pelan dan menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

" _you know me_." Chanyeol berkata penuh kebanggaan sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Lalu, bukankah itu terlihat tidak profesional dengan melibatkan perusahaan lain?"

"Kita berdua tau, project antara BigHit corp dan KJ enterprise sudah tidak berlaku, dan aku pikir, suntikan dana yang kuberikan untuk bisnis pribadi Namjoon sudah cukup membuatnya tutup mulut atas scenario ini. Lagi pula, asal kau tahu, belum sempat aku mengerjai Baekhyun dengan scenario ku, wanita itu sudah membuat kekacauan lebih dulu. Hahaha, ia membuat semuanya semakin mudah untukku. Jika tau begini, aku tidak usah mempersiapkan scenario untuk mempermalukan dia sedemikian rupa"

" _what?!_ Kau membuang uangmu untuk investasi di usaha label rekaman Kim Namjoon hanya untuk membuat scenario ini? terdengar berlebihan Yeol." Kris tertawa sarkas sambil meraih batang rokoknya yang ia biarkan di asbak dari tadi, setengah roko itu mulai terbakar, menyisakan batang yang lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya santai

"Jika dilihat dari angka, itu bukan angka yang begitu besar."

"ah.. Tuan Chanyeol dengan segala gelar ke konglomeratan nya." Kris menyelipkan sebuah senyum miring ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Ia sudah hafal diluar kepala bagaimana cara Chanyeol melihat uang. Pria itu bahkan sudah kaya raya dari ia masih berbentuk sperma. Uang bukanlah hal sulit baginya.

"Dan lagipula, jika dilihat dari sisi bisnis, usaha Namjoon juga tidak buruk untuk _investment_. So, sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui kan."

Kris mematikan rokoknya di asbak dan bersiap mengambil batang rokok yang baru. Tapi sebelum pria itu meraih korek api miliknya, Kris menyempatkan menatap Chanyeol dan berkata dengan sangat serius sekali.

" _You've gone too far_." Kata Kris

Chanyeol melempar pandangannya pada pemandangan diluar jendela yang sedikit basah karena hujan tadi. Ia lalu menghisap rokoknya dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"ini bahkan baru permulaan Kris. Baru permulaan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada tak kalah serius dan sorot mata lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Kris tau, Chanyeol memang sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya matang matang. Dan ini bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk taruhan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Musik berdentum dentum dengan beberapa orang hilir mudik ditempat itu. Wajah ceria dan tawa melepas penat tergambar jelas di setiap wajah orang orang yang ada di bar tersebut. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu malah sedang berdiri didekat meja bar dengan raut gelisah, sementara di hadapannya, Baekhyun sedang asik minum dan bergerak gerak santai mengikuti irama musik.

Tepat setelah jam kantor selesai, Baekhyun segera melesat pergi menuju bar yang ada disudut gang—berbeda dengan bar yang mereka datangi kemarin—Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang paham betul bahwa teman mereka itu sedang tertekan, merasa khawatir dan akhirnya mengikuti Baekhyun kemari.

Tapi, kenyataan bahwa baru kemarin malam ketiganya tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol saat sedang _badmouthing_ pria itu, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa alangkah baiknya jika mereka bertiga pulang kerumah dan menjauhi segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi.

Seperti bertemu Chanyeol lagi, misalnya?

"kau tau, aku punya kenangan buruk dengan pergi minum bersamamu noona, ditambah jika kau sedang kesal karena tuan Park." Kata Jongin bersungguh sungguh, sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru bar. Takut takut ia mendapati sosok jangkung bertelinga lebar itu sedang berada di bar yang sama dengan mereka.

"Kau membuatku trauma jujur saja." Lanjut Jongin penuh penekanan.

"omong kosong!. Park keparat itu bahkan tidak menyenggol mu sama sekali. Aku yang kena malapetakanya! sendirian!. Jadi ketakutan mu itu tidak masuk akal." kata Baekhyun sambil menenggak minumannya. Kemudian, emminta barista untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya yang tandas.

"Tetap saja. Pergi minum denganmu itu… tidak aman."

"Lalu untuk apa kalian masih ada disini!?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya seolah ucapan Baekhyun barusan adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia dengar.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini dengan kondisi yang…" Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya agar Baekhyun tau bahwa gadis itu sedang memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"… berantakan" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah Noona, kita pulang. Besok masih hari kerja, kau sama saja cari mati."

Baekhyun menaruh kembali gelas beer yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Wanita itu membetulkan posisi duduknya agar ia bisa menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin lurus lurus.

"Aku baik baik saja, Kyungsoo, Jongin. Ayolah. Aku hanya butuh minum sedikit." Katanya sambil memegang sebelah pundak Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki jarak tinggi cukup jauh.

"Aku tidak akan mabuk. Tenang saja! sekarang sebaiknya kalian pulang. Oke?" Kata Baekhyun sebisa mungkin meyakinkan kedua sahabat over protektifnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin ingin sekali percaya dengan Baekhyun, tapi mata gadis itu yang sudah mulai berair dan tak fokus membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedikit urung untuk beranjak pergi.

"ta-tapi.."

"Seingatku, besok adalah agenda rapatmu dengan Tuan Kris, pagi hari sekali. Kau tentu tidak ingin terlambat kan?" Kata Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir nya.

Kemudian, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin

"Dan kau Jongin. ckckck. Revenuemu sedang anjlok jadi sebaiknya kau mulai membereskan itu. Dengan datang terlambat ke kantor esok pagi, aku yakin kau hanya akan semakin membuat dirimu menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dicaci maki."

Ah, Baekhyun terdengar seperti manager mereka sekarang ini. Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa saling pandang ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun 100 persen benar. Tapi… tetap saja, rasa khawatir itu membuat keduanya enggan untuk pergi.

"Haruskah kugeret kalian keluar?" Ancam Baekhyun ketika kedua temannya hanya bisa bergeming.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, menyerah untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar kembali pulang dan menghentikan kegiatan minum minumnya itu.

"Baiklah baiklah… tapi kau harus janji untuk pulang sebelum tengah malam!"

"Memangnya aku Cinderella?"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Iya iya cerewet."

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Jongin pulang dulu. Ingat! kau harus berhati hati!"

"hmm"

"Bye noona. kabari aku jika ada apa apa"

Dan saat Jongin maupun Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi, Baekhyun kembali larut dalam kesibukannya sendiri. Ia bukan gadis peminum sebenarnya. Tapi lagi lagi, tampaknya Chanyeol memang sudah memberikan dampak buruk dalam hidupnya. Jika saja bukan karena Chanyeol yang membuat pekerjaannya terasa seprti di neraka, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan terdampar di Bar nyaris setiap malam seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa pusing, mual dan ngilu menjalari tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuhnya terasa pegal di beberapa titik, seolah ia baru saja menghabiskan malam disebuah kotak sempit. Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Gadis itu mengerang ketika matahari pagi dengan kurang ajar menusuk matanya yang baru terbuka.

Kepala Baekhyun berputar-putar. Ia memandangi sekitar, tempat asing yang berantakan dengan bau alkohol serta debu rokok yang bertebaran dimana mana. Disudut ruangan terdapat sofa yang diatasnya tertidur seorang pria dengan suara dengkuran yang bersiik.

Dan ketika Baekhyun berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, baru lah ia menyadari bahwa semalaman suntuk ia tertidur di meja bar dengan posisi yang berhasil membuat lehernya terasa nyaris putus.

Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya di dalam tas untuk sekedar mengecek jam berapa pagi itu. Tapi, matanya seketika terbelalak dengan jantung yang memacu cepat saat mendapati jam menunjukan pukul 08.15. Yang artinya ia sudah terlambat selama 15 menit.

Seolah belum cukup, puluhan notifikasi dari Taeyeon-sekertaris Baekhyun- membuat gadis itu semakin dirundung kepanikan. Taeyeon menjerit jerit dalam pesan singkat tersebut karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung mengangkat telfonnya, dan ia pun mengatakan bahwa saat ini tengah berlangsung rapat penting dan Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun dari tadi.

"O..ottokhaee! astaga. Chanyeol akan membunuhku!"

Byun Baekhyun.. kau sudah bermain api dengan orang yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

aaaaa. Maaf banget aku updatenya super lama dan kemaleman. oke jadi aku mau ngmg beberapa hal. sebenernya ini udah aku niatin buat update dr beberapa minggu lalu, tapi belum sempet sempet karena proses editing dan ngulang berkali kali (ini pun juga belum memuaskan sih)

aku mau minta maaf buat Co-writer ku, **Sunnie1307** karena udah PHP in update ini kelamaan. Maaf banget juga kalo kalimat bahasanya agak kaku dan aga aneh. Feels nya kurang dapet, Karena sejujurnya gue lagi kena writer block. But, gue bakal usahain next chap bakal lebih baik lagi kok. hehhee

And, beberapa hari lalu, co writerku ulang tahun, so.. anggep aja ini hadiah yang ga seberapa ya untuk lo. I just wanna say happy birthday, semoga sukses terus, sehat dan tetep bahagia. Terima kasih udah jadi temen dan partner kerja yang sangat amat baik. Mau gue repotin dengan segala project serta tugas yg nguras waktu lo. keras kepalanya gue dan galaknya gue kalo meeting.

Terima kasih juga buat selalu ada disaat begitu byk masalah, ga Cuma menjadi pendengar yang baik tapi juga memberikan saran, solusi dan bantu untuk ngelewatin situasi genting perusahaan. Thanks a lot! saranghaeee

dan untuk readerskuuu. maapkan kalo ini jauuuuuh dr memuaskan, aku bakal memperbaikin lagi kok, I will! So, thankyou yang udah baca. Jangan lupa reviewnya.

gomawo:*

-Moza


End file.
